darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Dually Released
September 22, 2011, 12:35 PM Back To 2011 Logs Prowl Dually Horizon (Prison Complex, Iacon) --- "Understood, Red Alert." Prowl manages to keep his tone perfectly even despite the slight annoyance he was feeling; Red Alert's paranoia was reasonable (for once) but having to undergo an extremely thorough series of scans just to enter the prison complex was edging toward ridiculous. Nodding to the guards by the doorway as it finally unlocks and slides open, he steps into the prison itself, sparing a moment to glance toward the camera he knew to be there before looking around. With a great amount of patience wrought by self discipline, Horizon had undergone the lengthy security precautions, following Prowl's lead. Once through the worst of it, Horizon files into the room an easy pace behind Prowl, also giving a brief nod to the guards in passing. His optics set upon prowl for a moment, before he too, begins glancing around, keeping his thoughts respectfully to himself at present. Dually is feeling more than a little sorry for himself, stuck in a dead-boring cell for cycles on end without even a real answer about whatever it is he was supposed to have done. The door's opened before, but it's not, according to his chronometer, the time that energon has been delivered on the previous cycles, which means it might /finally/ be someone with some slagging answers. He pushes himself up from where he's been lounging on the hard bench-berth in the cell to sit on the edge of the bench, arms crossed in front of him, and not even trying to conceal the irritated expression on his faceplates. Prowl comes to a stop before Dually's cell, regarding the orange mech with a neutral expression. Hostile and defensive body language, obviously annoyed with his incarceration, but so far matching up with other records of his behaviour. "Autobot Dually." He greets quietly, taking a step back to allow Horizon closer once his examination is complete. Upon receiving the cue from Prowl, Horizon walks briskly over to Dually's cell, turning to face him square on through the protective barrier. His face is still stern, but accentuated with that particular arch of his optics ridges that Dually knows all to well. This is an expression worn when, in Horizon's opinion, Dually has been a complete dumbaft. He continues to remain silent, observing Dually for a time, despite knowing that it doesn't take much astute observation to sum up Dually's state of mind... which now appears to be irritated. "Prowl. Sir. Horizon. You guys here to tell me whatever I'm supposed to have done that means you need to lock me in here for most of a slagging orn without so much as a word about whatever it was?" Dually's voice is sulky, and he doesn't bother to stand up. Prowl isn't fazed by the reaction, having dealt with far worse from some of the other soldiers in their ranks. "You are here for a number of reasons. Breaking orders from the command staff, leaving Iacon without permission to do so, and commission of high treason." He answers, settling into a parade rest as he allows the other two mechs to wrap their processors around the words. Horizon irons out his optic ridges into a straight line across his bow, low over his optics. He continues to remain heavily silent, letting Prowl do the answering. Once this has been said, Horizon shakes his head slightly. "Although there's been a grave lack of respect for orders in the past, this is beyond my expectations of you, Dually." He gives a cautious sidewise glance at Prowl before continuing to say, "I'm almost willing to give you the benefit of the doubt that you haven't done anything intentionally criminal, and have just been characteristically foolish, reckless, and unguarded. But you'll have to justify yourself to me." "Treason?! What the-" Dually sits up straight, shock visible on his face. "I'm no traitor! What are you talking about?" "A young mech who was last seen leaving Iacon with you is currently being held captive by the Decepticons." Prowl says quietly, doorwings flaring out slightly as he meets Dually's optics. "That is what I am talking about. You know very well that a charge of high treason, should I choose to follow it, carries the penalty of execution. Would you care to explain yourself?" Perhaps he wasn't being very Autobot-like, but Primus knew this whole situation had given him the worst headache he'd had in years. Dually looks straight back at Prowl. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about. Sir. I would never do anything like that. What young mech? Leaving Iacon? Last thing I remember is partying a little too hard at the Red Guardian, then waking up halfway back to the barracks in a storage room- then security's at my door after I hit the washracks and dragging me down here." He glances at Horizon. "Horizon can tell you- we've had our differences, but I'm NOT a traitor- I would never betray the Autobots!" Horizon continues to stare at Dually gravely, unflinching when Dually insists that he can vouch for his character. He says nothing to agree nor disagree with Dually. Prowl's mouth twitches into something resembling a smile for a fraction of an astrosecond before smoothing out again. "Then consider your time spent here to be a lesson to not get overcharged in public with strange mechs." He responds, stepping forward to deactivate the forcefield surrounding the cell. "You /will/ still be punished; even if you did not do it directly, part of the blame for this mech's capture and suffering is still yours. But I have no intention of following the charges of high treason at this time." Dually clambers to his feet. "Who got caught?" Horizon seems to relax his features ever so slightly with relief, but still tries to remain stern in expression. Having kept his silence and guarded his comments so not to interfere with Prowl's methods, he inclines his head somewhat. Prowl remains silent at that, one doorwing twitching minutely in irritation. "...that is none of your concern, Dually. Just know you are free to go." He says carefully, stepping back once more to allow the orange mech to leave his cell. "Slagging pit it's not my concern, if I'm getting blamed for it?" He scowls, stepping out of the cell. "Uh.. thanks for not charging me with treason?" He glances at Horizon. "You got anythign to say about this?" Horizon steps back, glancing at Prowl for a moment before looking towards Dually, finally banishing the sternness from his face, and relaxing it to a neutral expression. "I didn't honestly believe you capable of treason. One, you've been too... how shall I say... enthusiastic to be an Autobot, the other is that you lack the subterfuge and craftiness to pull off any sort of plot. However, until I knew where Prowl stood on the matter," he glances at Prowl briefly, "I was not going to undermine him in front of you." Prowl narrows his optics slightly at Dually's response. "No official charges are being brought against you." He points out, a hard edge to his tone. "Despite the fact I could easily make a case for quite a few with your past actions. Do not question your good fortune." Dually holds up his hands. "No problem- you got it, thank you, sir, I'm grateful." He edges past the smaller mech to the aisle between the cells. "I'd say thank you, Horizon, but I'm not sure that was all that complimentary..." Horizon cracks a very brief grin at Dually's remark before glowering at the orange mech. "It's not my job to compliment you when you don't deserve it. Now go on, and if I learn about you partying hard', as you put it, again, you CAN expect repercussions and one of our lovely little chats." "Dismissed, Dually. I do not expect to see any reports of misbehaviour involving you pass across my desk for the next few cycles. Horizon." Prowl says smoothly, nodding to both mechs and making his way out of the prison complex. Now to convince Red Alert that this actually WAS a good idea... Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Prowl's LogsCategory:Dually's LogsCategory:Horizon's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP